Adrift
by DarkBeastGanon
Summary: A group of friends go out onto the ocean for a friends birthday. A sick Pikachu is on board the boat. Team Rocket attack and everyone including them get knocked into water. The ladder is not down. Will anyone survive? Read and Review to find out!
1. The Promise

This is actually my brother's doing

This is actually my brother's doing. His name will be anonymous. However, I DarkBeastGanon am only posting this. This is all my brother's idea. First Pokemon fanfic. This is based on a movie called Open Water 2. The plot changed however. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I nor my brother own Pokemon or Open Water.

**The Promise**

"Ok. I'll lend you the boat, Paul. But you have to promise to return it back, unharmed or I'll have your head." Reggie said to his younger brother. Paul just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna take my friends out on the ocean for Ash's birthday." Paul said, to his brother. Reggie nodded.

Later that day Paul had called up everyone, and told him to meet at the docks.

After everyone meets up at the docks, everyone wishes Ash a happy birthday. Misty, Ash's girlfriend gives him a peck on the cheek. Everybody else waved, smiled or patted him on the back. Ash smiled.

He had mentioned to Paul earlier that day,

"_Pikachu is ill."_

_Paul nods and says, "Pikachu just needs fresh air." Ash nods as well and gives Paul a man-to-man pat on the back. _

"Thank you, Paul." Ash said as he boarded the boat. Paul just nodded.

Once everyone was on the boat, Paul set the sail and put his 'captains hat' on. "Full speed ahead!!" He shouted as he turned the wheel. Everybody laughed.

I know that was kinda short, but it's only the beginning. And you will meet more characters in the next chapter.


	2. Open Water

Chapter 2 is up

Chapter 2 is up!

Again: I don't own anything.

**Open Water**

"The air feels good." Brock said, breathing the salty air.

A/N: that's kinda disgusting.

"Oh yeah." Max goes and gets cake from fridge.

"Happy Birthday!!" Everyone shouted.

Ash smiled as he blew out the candles. After that everyone grabbed a piece. All Ash could do is stare at Pikachu. The poor thing, looked like it could go any second. Ash had taken Pikachu to 3 Nurse Joys. They all said the same thing, _"Pikachu, will be fine in a few days." _But it's been weeks. Poor Ash might lose a best friend.

Once the cake was finished, they set sail again.

Paul started to sing, "Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirates life for me!" Ash just shook his head and smiled.

"You know pirates had famous 'Pirate' Ships. Is this 'Godspeed' your famous Pirate Ship? Ha ha." Dawn said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Dawny." Paul laughed as he tapped her nose with his finger. She giggled.

Dawn looked over towards May. "Why do you wear that thing?" She pointed to Mays life jacket.

"So I'll be safe. You never know when you'll be thrown off the boat." May said. _Actually, I'm scared to death. _

A few minutes later, Dawn shouted "It's party time!!" Paul smiled.

"Um first I'd like to make a toast." Paul started.

Everyone grabbed a shot glass of vodka.

"First of all I'd like to thank all of you for being here. Most importantly I'd like to propose a toast, for staying single, seeing double and sleeping triple to our great friend, with a great ass I might add, Ash! Happy birthday, man!" Everyone clinked their glasses. Ash smiled.

"Come on everyone!! Let's dance!" Dawn shouted. Paul and her started dance after she turned the music on.

Everyone danced together, and had a good time, Even Ash ho was clearly depressed was enjoying himself.

Ash and Misty went to the other side of the boat to be alone. They thought they'd talk.

"So how's traveling?" Misty asked him.

Ash looked at her, "It's been ok. I've met new people. I've seen new things and new places. It's been fun. But I've missed you," he pecks her on the lips. "How about you?"

"The gym is fine. There's a lot of destined trainers coming and going." She answered. Ash kissed her again.

Misty started to climb over railing leaning her back against a pole. "Careful." Ash said holding her.

She spread her arms out like a bird. "Let me guess, 'I'm king of the world! Right? So original." Ash said with a smile.

"Ash, shut up!" Misty shouted with laughter.

They kissed again, and then headed back towards the others.

They continued the dance until a certain gang of villains decided to crash the party. Team Rocket, the damn thieves didn't know what they were gonna do next would most likely kill them, all.

They recited their motto, like they haven't heard it before.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked them. They just laughed.

"Well, we're here to steal Pikachu!" Jessie shouted.

Ash shook his head. "Pikachu is sick! And we don't need you here to make things worse than they are!" He shouted.

Team Rocket just laughed. Just then Brock ran towards James and punched him in the face. James then fought back by shoving Brock backwards and flipped over the boat.

"Brock!" His friends called. Then Ash ran towards James and shoved him hard, which sent him flying into the water.

Jessie saw what happened and screamed, "You son of a bitch!"

She pushed Ash so hard he fell in, but accidentally pulling, Paul in with him. "Ahhh!" They screamed going down. Then there was a splash.

Misty then runs to Jessie and tries to punch her but misses and Meowth flying, and lands in the water. Jessie turns to slap Misty,

"Hey! Watch it! Don't hit my sister!" Max shouted, running towards May.

Jessie accidentally, backhanded May, causing her to land in the water.

"MAYYY!!" Max shouted as he jumped in after her.

Misty was looking at the siblings and forgot Jessie was gonna push her off. But she did. Now only Dawn and Jessie were on board. Jessie and Dawn started to punch each other. They pulled each others hair, then it started getting rougher. The last thing they did was grab each others arms and kept ripping at each other until they hit the water, with a splash.

Everyone was now in the water. They were so worried about fighting, they have forgotten about the ladder.

May was left floating in the water, passed out. Max was right beside her. Everyone remained alive, as far as they knew.

Please review. I know it kinda sucked, but I promise you, it'll get better.


	3. No Ladder

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**No Ladder**

"May! Are you alright?!" Max said by her side while holding her head.

She was blacked out by the fall. Ash swam over to Max, "May! Is she ok?"

"She wont talk! I'm scared!" Max screamed out. "Brock!"

Brock swam over as fast as he can, looking at May and comforting her. "Look May, we'll get you out as soon as possible!" He said to her.

She woke up, "How do you feel, May?" Max asked.

"Thirsty." She responded.

"Where's the ladder, Paul?" Brock asked.

"The ladder?" Paul asked frightened, " I think it's on the other side." He said.

They swam to the other side of the boat. "It's not there, Paul, it's not on the back, either." Brock Said.

"There's…no…ladder?" Max asked scared.

"This is all your guys fault, if you didn't come here, we'll all be up there safe and sound, and you would be in your hot air balloon!" Brock screamed at Team Rocket. They all looked around, watching everyone staring at them furiously.

" Oh come on!, it's the twerps boat, Not ours!" James shouted at them.

They all tried jumping out of the water and getting up onto the yaght.

"Shit!" Brock screamed. "There's no way up!"

"You just have to get to the lowest point." Paul said.

" This is the lowest point, Paul." Misty told him.

"There has to be a way back up, because Pikachu is up there." Ash told Paul.

Dawn screamed in the distance, " Paul! Don't leave me alone!"

Paul swam over to her as fast as he can, "Look babe, we have to work togeather and to do that, I need your help." Paul told her.

" Hey Paul, there's a sound coming from the other side of the ship!" Ash yelled, while swimming to the other side. They all got to the other side. "It's my phone, guys!" Ask shouted in excitement. They all cheered.

"Get it Ash!" Max screamed. Ash gave a big jump and grabbed a hold of it. The cellphone got wet, Ash was able to answer it.

"It's my mom!" Ash yelled. " For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!" His mom and professor Oak sang on the phone.

"Mom!" Ash screamed. His mom was breaking up.

"HELP! We're drowning, Please!" Dawn shouted.

"Quiet!" Ash shouted back. "Mom, we're…." The phone broke up.

"Call her back." May suggested.

"Fuck that, call 911!" Paul screamed. Ash hit and punched his phone and threw it.

"NO!" May screamed.

"You might have been able to fix it, Ash!" Paul told him.

"The thing was fried, Paul!" He shouted back.

"You sure about that?" Jessie asked him.

"Yes!" Ash shouted back at her.

"You didn't even tell her where we were!" Dawn said, angrily. "I'm serious! We're gonna die out here!" She yelled. " Why wont anyone listen to me, we're gonna die out here!"

Misty splashed her in the face, "Shut up!"

Dawn splashed back " You shut up."

" Hey, Hey, guys stop!" Paul yelled.

"Yeah it's bad enough out here, we don't have to be taking it out on eachother!" Brock yelled.

They both started to cry.

" I want to get back on." May said, softly.

" We'll find a way, I promise." Max told her.

Dawn climbed on top of Paul. "Wow… what are you doing?!" He screamed.

"I'm tired and cold and I can't move anymore!" She told him.

" Look sweetcakes, just give me time to think, I'll think of something." He told her.

" Our lives of crime is over!" Meowth screamed out.

" You're right." Jessie said, sadly.

" I can't believe you three!" Brock yelled.

"Yeah, there are others here too, you know!" Misty yelled. The three just stared at them. Dawn suddenly attacked May.

" Dawn, what are you doing!?" Max shouted.

" Get ahold of yourself!" Paul screamed.

Everyone stared at her. "What's this?" Dawn sadly asked.

" So, this is what it's gonna be, huh? I'm a person too," she started to say, " I just don't want to die out here!" she finished, choking on her words.

Misty went over to calm her down. "Dawn lay down." She told her. "Just lay down." She layed down gently in the water. She prayed words to god, while the others watched her. "Yeah right, he wont hear you." Misty told Dawn. The others looked at her in surprise.

"What? He lets millions of people die each day, what makes you think he will save us?" Misty told them.

Hours past, while they struggle to stay afloat.

"Oh god, My hands are so numb!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm so thirsty." May said.

"That's the thing, there's water all around, but not one drop to drink." James said in a dull voice.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Paul shouted with excitement.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We can make a rope, with our clothes!" Paul said.

" Hard to say, but it might actually work." Jessie told everyone. Everyone starts taking off some clothing.

"Paul, is there anyway to get in from under the boat?" Brock asked Paul.

"I don't know alright?" He told him back. " And it's a yacht, remember?"

"You buy something like this, and you know nothing about it?" Brock asked in an amazed voice.

"It looks good, alright, if it looks good, I buy it!" He yelled at Brock.

Brock took his goggles and pocket knife and went under to the boat.

The others finished the rope and angled it. They gave it a try, it came back down.

"Move it to the left a little." May said. They threw it up again and got it to stay. They all cheered.

Meanwhile, in the water Brock drops his knife and goes after it. He starts to lose his breath and comes back up, but too fast and hits his head.

Ash was climbing up the rope and touched the deck. "You almost have it, Ash!" Dawn shouted. The rope broke and Ash fell.

"No!" May screamed.

" We almost had it." Jessie said to James.

"What's wrong with that twerp?" Meowth asked, pointing to Brock.

" Oh god!" Ash yelled. Misty followed him.

"He might have a skull fracture." Misty told Ash.

"He'll need a hospital soon." Ash looked at her in silence for a few seconds.

"Jessie, James!" Ash shouted. They swam over to Misty and Ash. " Please go support Brocks head." Ash told them. They nodded and went to Brock.

"Give me the knife, Brock." Ash told him. He gave Ash the knife. Ash started to Stab a hole into the ship, then Paul swam over and pushed him.

They started to fight over the knife, until it slipped and Ash was Stabbed!

End of chapter. Please review. Thank You. Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Letting Go**

"Ash!" Misty screamed in an upset voice. She pulled the knife out and dropped it. She went over to him and screamed at Paul.

"What's wrong with you?!" Dawn screamed at Paul. "It's a damn boat Paul!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ash" Paul said in a scared voice.

Dawn began to drift away and suddenly went underwater and never came up.

"Hey, where's Dawn?!" May shouted.

"Oh no!" Paul whispered to himself. He went underwater to search for her, all he saw was her body drifting away. He came back up and screamed.

"How are you doing, Ash?" Misty asked him in a calm voice. She was holding onto one of the 2 handles on the back of the ship, holding him.

"I'm doing ok." Ash said in a weak voice. Misty just stared and gave a sad smile.

"Look if we don't make it out of here, we're sorry." James told Brock.

"Yeah, I mean look where our life of crime brought us." Jessie said. Meowth and James just stared at each other.

May swam to Ash and told him, "I promise, if I make it out of here, I'll take care of Pikachu."

Ash stared and replied, "Thanks May…"

"Misty, I had another affair back at home." Ash told her in a sorry voice.

"Well, you can tell me about it when we get back to shore, ok?" She said in a mad, quiet voice.

"I'm sorry." Ash said in his last breath.

"Ash, Ash?!" Misty kept trying to get him to talk. "Ash, Ash, breathe!" She continued yelling. "May help me!" He was dead.

May swam over to Misty and tried helping, while Brock swam from team Rocket and to Paul.

"Is this boat still worth more to you than your friends?" He asked while he punched him.

"He's dead Paul! Ash is dead! And Dawns dead!" He continued. "But you still got your boat, right? Oh yeah, I'm sorry it's a yacht! It seems like you care for this more than your friends!" He shouted in an angry voice. May stopped him.

"Brock, relax!" She shouted.

"What, your on his side?" Brock asked.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" She shouted back.

"I was voted best to succeed." Paul said to himself. "I was voted most likely to succeed, you guys remember that?" Paul asked.

"Paul, not now!" May shouted.

"I couldn't let Ash hurt it, because it isn't mine." He confessed.

"What?!" Brock asked.

"The boat isn't mine, it's my brothers." He said.

" And oh my god, I killed him!" he shouted. "I killed Ash!" He said, choking on his words. "But you guys gotta remember, it wasn't me who lead us all in the water."

"You're right, it was Team Rocket!" May shouted while pointing at them. "If it wasn't for you, we'll all be up there!" She continued.

"Look, we said that we're sorry!" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah!" Meowth yelled.

"We're sorry, sorry, we're sorry, what do you want us to say?" James added.

May just swam to Misty and left them to feel guilty.

"Misty, let him go!" May shouted.

"No!" Misty screamed back.

"Yes, you have to Misty, He's gone!" Max shouted.

They both started to take Ash away from Misty.

"Ok, ok!" Misty shouted.

She let go of him as she cried.

Hours past and finally the sun started to set.

"Poor Pikachu, he must be up now with no one with him!" May said in an upset voice.

"May, I can't move my legs anymore." Max complained.

"Oh Max, please try harder." May said to him.

Misty was by the area where Ash was stabbed, she was washing the blood off with water.

"May, I think I'm gonna go for a swim…back to shore." She told her.

"But you can't do that, it's too far!" Max pointed out.

"Maybe it is or isn't." She said back. "I may be a water trainer, but I can't swim for long."

She gave May a hug and started to swim off.


	5. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The Storm**

May was really starting to worry about Pikachu.

"May, What are you doing?" Paul asked her. She was beginning to take off her life jacket.

"I have to try to find the knife." May told him in a weak voice.

"Are you crazy?" Meowth said furiously.

"Yeah, do you know how far we've drifted, you'll never find it!" Jessie yelled.

"I have to do something, remember when Ash was stabbing the boat?" May asked them.

James replied with, "Yeah but what will that do?"

"If we get it to hold in that latch, we can have someone climb on that person and get onboard and drop the ladder." She explained to them. "I'll try to find it."

"No!" Paul yelled quickly. "I killed Ash and I'll kill my self trying to find it if I have to." He said to her. "Wish me luck." He got his goggles and swam away to search for it."

Max swam to May, "I can't move my legs anymore, May." He told her in a tired voice.

"Max, take this." She took off her life jacket and gave it to him.

"May, I can't take this." Max said in a surprised voice.

She yawned, and then rain started falling from the sky. It was all dark now.

"I'm too tired to stay up." She told Max.

"May, just please try to stay awake. She nodded her head slowly.

Paul was in the distance looking for the knife, he opened his mouth and drank some of the rain.

Brock breathing was starting to slow down. He said with his last breath, "May, please stay awake with your brother." Then his breathing stopped and he was dead.

Max screamed out, "Brock!"

Paul heard his scream and started to go faster looking for the knife.

May and max just went to the stern and held on to one of the two hooks on the back, as did Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Jessie, we might have a small chance of getting out of here." James told her. But there was no answer.

"Jessie!" Meowth screamed. She was frozen, with blood frozen on her mouth. She had caught Hypothermia.

"No, Jessie don't leave us!" James shouted. He cried for a few minutes, while holding her. Then he gave her a hug and let the current take her away.

"Poor James, even Team Rocket doesn't deserve this." May softly told to Max.

"Tell me about it." Max replied to her in a saddened voice.

James and Meowth were struggling to hold on to the hook while they cried.

The rain started falling harder and then thunder and lightning started coming out. Poor Paul was giving all his strength to find the knife.

May suddenly thought about Paul and said, "He's never gonna find it." Max stared at her. "I should go get him and bring him back." She continued.

She swam with all her strength to Paul and told him, "Just give it up, maybe we can stay up all night and wait for another boat in the morning." She told him.

"No, I have to save you guys!" He shouted back at her.

"Please, Paul!" She shouted. "Just please come back!"

He gave up and grabbed her hand and they both swam back to the boat and held on to the hook.

"Where's Jessie and Brock?!" he asked in a worried voice.

"We lost them both." Max said in an upset voice.

"No!" Paul screamed and started banging the goggles against the boat. "It should have been me, not Ash!" He continued to bang it against the boat until his hand started bleeding and te glass to the goggles was out. He went to the latch on the boat and hooked it in and it stayed.

"Guys!" Paul yelled. "Get over here!"

They all swam over and Paul told May to climb on his shoulders and on to the boat. She climbed and fell right back down.

"Come on May, you can do it, try again!" He shouted.

This time she climbed up and hung on to the fence.

"Yes!" Max yelled.

She climbed over the fence and was on the boat! She hit the ladder button and the ladder started to drop. She remembered about Pikachu and ran to the room.

The ladder dropped and the rest climbed up. Paul was about to, but then he thought to himself, "I killed Ash, I don't deserve to live!" and he drifted off.

"Pikachu!" May saw him on the bed, breathing heavy. "Pikachu, I'm so sorry about Ash!" She shouted, while hugging him. "I promised him I'll take care of you, and I will!"

Pikachu looked at her as she was getting his medicine. The others came down and saw that Pikachu was okay.

"Our life of crime is nothing without Jessie!" Meowth told everyone in a sad voice.

"Yeah, for now on we wont bother you anymore!" James told them.

James and Meowth laid down on a couch, and May and Max rested in the bed with Pikachu.

May woke up and wondered where Paul was. "Paul!" she shouted as she walked onto the deck. She looked into the ocean and saw nothing. The storm was still active. "Paul!" She continued screaming. For the rest of the night, she ran around the deck screaming Pauls name and looking into the ocean.

The next morning, Max realized the storm ended and he went up on the deck. He saw May sleeping on the deck.

"May!" Max shouted and woke her up.

"Paul, I can't find Paul." May told him.

"It's been all night!" Max said, "He's probably gone."

"You're right." May said in a saddened voice.

They all woke up and set sail to shore.


	6. Back To Shore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Epilogue**

Once they reached shore, the two groups went their own ways.

"We better call mom and tell her what happened." May told Max.

They told their parents and told them they wont be back for another three days.

They stayed at a hotel. They were still struck about what happened last night. Then out of no where May s cell phone rang and she picked it up. It was Misty!

"Misty!" May shouted as she put it on speaker phone.

"Misty?!" Max questioned.

"Hey guys!" She shouted.

"How did you make it?" Max asked her.

"Well when I left I thought I wasn't gonna make it, then a storm started up and I was getting weak, I blacked out, then the next thing I knew, luckily I washed up on a beach and the manager realized my condition after I told him and he gave me a hotel room to stay in and some new clothes, I told him to send a rescue." She explained to them.

"Oh, really, what time did you get to shore?" May said in surprise.

"I got to shore sometime in the morning." She told them.

"Oh well that's when we left to shore, thanks anyway."

"No problem, Who else made it?" She asked them.

"Well, James and Meowth" May told her.

"No Brock or Jessie?" She asked them.

"Nope." May told her in a saddened voice.

"Well, where are you?" They asked her.

"I'm actually at the Beautifly Hotel." She told them.

"Wait, that's where we are!" Max shouted.

"Really, what room?" Misty asked them.

"Room 125." May told her.

"I'm in room 128!" She told them.

"Cool, we can see each other!" May shouted.

May, Misty, and Max continued traveling the world in a group and James and Meowth quit Team Rocket and went on with non stealing lives.

THE END


End file.
